Mortal Kombat: Warriors
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: With the Mortal Kombat about to begin warriors, from all over the multiverse will participate with the know what is truly at stake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own anything here, everything here belong to their respective owners. (A/N: This story will follow the MK9 story line with the first few chapters being prolouges to set up the new characters."

**Chapter 1: Story of Tsunayoshi**

* * *

_Birth_

In a Japanese hospital, a man was waiting paitently for news about his wife and child. A nurse came in. "Well?" The man asked.

"You can come in now, Mr. Sawada." She said, the man entered and saw his wife holding a small bundle. He went over to her side as quietly as possible. He looked at the bundle, seeing a small baby with bright orange eyes. "Hey there." Mr. Sawada said, pointing a finger at the baby. "What'll we name..."

"Him, and I was thinking of naming him... Tsunayoshi." Mrs. Sawada said, getting a look from Mr. Sawada. but she didn't notice. "You know I feel like Tsu-chan's going to do great things."

* * *

_Age five_

Tsuna was crying in front of a seven year old. "What's wrong Dame-Tsuna!" A bully sneered, holding a stuffed monkey. "Sad, because you can't get your stupid toy?" The bully tossed Tsuna's monkey up a tree. "You want it go get!" The bully yelled, making Tsuna sob. Tsuna didn't want to get beat up by him, so he started climbing. He was only a few feet from the toy when the bully started throwing rocks.

"Stop it!" Tsuna yelled, shivering in fear. More bullies came in and started throwing rocks as well, just then one of the rocks hit Tsuna's head, making a cut. Tsuna lost his grip and bounced down, hitting the ground. The bullies were laughing loudly, not noticing Tsuna emit a bright orange glow.

"Hey, come check out Dame- Gahh!" Tsuna rushed the first bully, faster than he could see, sending him flying. Everyone didn't know what happened, all they knew was that it was Tsuna's fault.

* * *

_Age seven_

Tsuna was in an alley, fighting some bullies. He punched one bully in the face and gave another a kick to the guts. "Come show us that light show, you freak!" A bully yelled, throwing a punch, which Tsuna dodged and quickly gave a punch of his own. Tsuna looked around and saw that there were more bullies then him, so he ran. Some of the bulies were bigger than him and quickly caught up, when...

"Get away!" Tsuna glowed orange and jumped up a fire escape. "Losers!" Tsuna yelled as he started climbing up to the roof. Tsuna looked and watched the clouds go by, seeing a puppy, a kitty and a goldfish.

"Tsu-Chan!" Tsuna looked down and saw his mom, panicking.

"Mama!" Tsuna chirped going down the buildings stairs to his mom. "Hi, mama." Tsuna said, with a smile.

"What were you doing up there!?" Mrs. Sawada said, trying to keep calm.

"Some meanies chased me, so I ran." Tsuna's stomach started growling. "I'm hungry." Mrs. Sawada just looked at her son, wondering what he actually was.

She sighed and took Tsuna's hand into her own. "Come on Tsu-chan, let's go home."

* * *

_Age eleven_

Tsuna dodged a pathetic kick from one man and a punch from another. "Really, guys, you need to leave." Tsuna said, dodging a swing. He sighed, wondering hown many times he went through this. "All right, but remember, you asked for this." Tsuna shot them a cocky grin, before emitting an orange glow, rushed forward and kicked him in the gut.

"You glowing freakshow!" The second guy yelled, rushing at Tsuna, who vaulted over him. The guy turned, but slammed into a wall. Tsuna patted down his hair, thinking he need a haircut. Tsuna side-stepped a third man, tripping him up and chuckled.

"This is just _way_ too easy." Tsuna looked around and saw the rest ran away. _"Aw, man."_ With nothing here and having no allowance, he went home. Tsuna heard his parents yelling, before he reached the door, _"Same as always."_ He sighed and entered, going to his room. He started up his computer, put on his head phones, and started watching one of Johnny Cage's movies.

Tsuna kept the volume up and started wondering. _"Cage-san glows like me..."_ Tsuna saw Johnny make a green orb in his hand and fired it at an enemy, he looked at his own hand and focused. His hand glowed and moved to the space above his hand, forming an orange ball. Tsuna put two and two together, _"Cage-san and I... have the same power..."_ Tsuna relaxed, letting the ball dissipate.

* * *

_Age twelve_

Tsuna focused on the cans on the picnic table. He created a ball and fired, completely missing them. He groaned and fired another, which was close, but not close enough. He started swinging at the air, to get his frustration out. Once, he was calm, he made a third one and did an underhand hand throw, like Johnny, and nailed, not one, but two cans.

"Whoo!" Tsuna cheered, firing another ball.

* * *

_Age fourteen_

Tsuna fought off some more thugs, with a smile on his face. "This is lame, seriously. What do I need to blindfolded or something?" Two guys rushed Tsuna, who blocked them and slammed their heads together. One tried to sucker punched Tsuna, but Tsuna spun under and uppercut-ted him, knocking him on his back.

"Tsu-chan!" Tsuna turned and saw his mom, he was surprised seeing her here, when a thug hit him with a wooden bat. Tsuna stumbled a bit, then turned with a right swing. Unfortunately, Tsuna made his fist glow and the increased power sent the man, and a few off his teeth, flying. Tsuna looked at his blood-stained fist, then the mans face, obviously broken, and finally at his mother, who looked horrified at what he'd done.

_"Fucking hell."_ Tsuna cursed to himself, as his mother dragged him home. She sat him down at the table, grabbing the phone. Tsuna leaned the chair back and made a ball, which he tossed to himself.

"Hello, yes, I'm calling about the ad, my son desperately needs the help," Tsuna lost his balance and nearly fell out of his chair. "Really, how soon can you get here? Tomorrow, yes that's fine." Tsuna sat up and dispelled the ball, as his mom came in. "Tsuna, good news."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked, faking a smile.

"I called an agency about getting you a tutor."

"A tutor?"

"Yes, his name's Reborn and he is guaranteed the best." Tsuna felt like puking, he grabbed the newspaper on the table and saw...

"Johnny Cage is coming here, today!?" Tsuna dropped the paper and ran outside, ignoring his mothers voice. He just ran until he got to the set. He moved around hiding behind props and found Johnny's trailer. _"Alright, play cool Tsuna, you need awnsers to how you can do this stuff."_ Tsuna checked to make sure coast is clear and ran to the trailer and knocked on its door.

The door opened to show a shirtless, black haired young man, he had on sunglasses, athletic tape on his hands and forearms, baggy jeans whit his name on the belt buckle and his name 'Johnny' tattooed on his chest. "What is it, kid?" Tsuna gulped, suddenly nervous.

"I-I... I."

"Oh, I get it your a fan, aren't you?"

"N-no, listen, I know what you do in your movies, are not special effects." Johhny looked at him.

"And how would a shrimp like you know that?" Tsuna gulped, wishing he had a drink.

"Because I can do what you can do." Johnny stepped out of his trailer and started walking. "Mr Cage, I know I- Urgh!" Johnny did the same trick as Tsuna, except his glow was green. "What was that for?" Tsuna whined, clutching his stomach.

"Let me name two things I have learned in Hollywood, kid, first you need to look good and you look like your mom dressed you up." Tsuna managed to breath and started to get up. "And second, there are a lot of fakers out there, so give me one reason, why I shouldn't call secur- Gahh!" Tsuna gave Johnny a taste of his own medicine. Tsuna gasped, horrified by what he'd done.

"Mr. Cage, I'm so-" Johnny jumped back up and dusted the dirt off himself.

"Well, color me impressed." Johnny got into a fighting stance. "Alright, show me what you got." Tsuna nodded and rushed Johnny.

* * *

_Age seventeen_

Tsuna punched at Johnny, who grabbed him and punched him in the gut. Tsuna stumbbled back and did a high-speed kick, which Johnny called a 'Shadow Kick'. Johnny backflipped out of the way and threw an underhand energy ball, A.K.A. the Low Forceball, which knocked Tsuna on his ass. Johnny rushed at Tsuna, who did a sweeping kick, back up. Johnny leapt over Tsuna, who threw a Low Forceball at Johnny's back.

"Aghh... Nice one, Tsuna." Johnny grunted, walking over to a table. Tsuna chuckled a bit and wondered..."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"19." Johnny said, drinking water, ignoring Tsuna's shocked look.

"Your 19!?"

"Yeah."

"But, you look like your... 23- 24 tops."

"I only look older." Johnny was absent-midedly checking his mail, when he saw a letter with the symbol of a dragon on it (A/N: I have no idea how they pick the kombatants for Mortal Kombat). "See tomorrow, Tsuna." Johnny started walking back to his trailer and Tsuna went home, reluctantly.

"Oy, Dame-Tsuna, where were you?" Tsuna didn't awnser the suit wearing baby.

"Around, Reborn." Tsuna went to the kitchen for some food, when he saw a letter, the same one Johnny got. He went to his room and was about to open the door, but decide to open it a crack, tossed a rock in there and closed it. ***BOOM*** Tsuna entered room, looking the door and sat down at his desk, he opened the letter, which was blood red paper and black writing on it.

_'Tsunayoshi Sawada, you have been chosen to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament, taking place in five years time, an agent will pick you up and guide you to the island the tournament is on, until then train, for the foes you will face will be merciless.'_ Tsuna read and re-read the letter, wondering who sent this letter, why was he chosen and if anyone else knew what what going on. "Ten years, huh?" Tsuna muttered, tearing up the letter and envelope and tossing them in the trash.

* * *

_Age twenty-four_

"This'll be great publicity." Johnny said, checking his mirror. Johnny was wearing a light blue tuxedo with a loosened bow-tie. "If I win this thing, the sponsors _and_ the ladies will be swarming me."

"_If_ you win, we don't know what were facing." Johnny looked at Tsuna, with a cocky smirk. Tsuna was crouching down, he wore a black jacket with a hood, an orange shirt, black jeans, and red and orange sneakers, plus he had a chain necklace with a diamond ring.

"Come on, Tsuna, we're gonna kick ass."

"Or get our asses kicked, 'cause that's a possibility."

"You worry too much."

"And you don't worry at all, which is how you wound up with that bomb of a movie."

"Hey, we don't talk about that." Tsuna chuckled.

"Oh, people talk about that."

"Come on, Tsuna, what do you think'll happen?" Tsuna just shrugged, and checked his phone. On it was a photo of himself and a blue-haired woman with an eyepatch.

_"I really hope I know what I'm doing."_ Tsuna though, putting his phone in his pocket. _"Seriously a tournement, out here in the middle of fucking nowhere-"_

"Kontestants, we are about to reach the island, prepare to land." Tsuna stood up.

"Showtime." Johnny said, still smirking

"Yeah, showtime."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything here belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 2: Warrior of the Spirits.**

* * *

_Birth_

A silver-haired man laughed loudly as his child cried. "Our boy had quite the set of lungs, huh?" The baby boy in question was in his mothers arms, with his mother trying to feed him.

The mother sighed and gave the child to the man. "Honestly, he is quiet sensitive, hard to believe he got _that_ name."

"Come on, it's a great name." The man held his now sobbing son in the air. "Behold the mighty Sun Bear!"

"That's what I mea, I've seen bears, there large powerful, fear-inducing... But, Hino-"

"Sun Bear."

"Is small and cute."

"So are bear cubs, but then they grow up and become fearsome warriors." The man tickled Hino's tummy. "Isn't that right Beary?"

"Never call him that."

* * *

_Age 4_

"Come on, Sun Bear, focus." Hino focused on his fist, which emitted a green glow and began to take the form of an ax. "Good, now strike the target!" Hino threw the ax at a tree, but it dispersed, before it hit.

"Aw, man." Hino whined.

"It's okay, Sun Bear, let's get something to eat, to must be hungry after training." Hino's dad walked home, with Hino following. "What do you want?" He said, opening the fridge. Hino looked in and grabbed two jars. " Peanut butter and Strawberry jam?" Hino nodded. "Alright."

"Hey, dad?" Hino's dad turned. "When do you think I can fight, I mean _really_ fight?" Hino's dad went back to making the sandwich.

"Don't know, this depends on the person, some get to fight early, some are late bloomers and... some..."

"Don't go to the tournament." Hino muttered, getting depressed. Hino's dad, put the sandwich on a plate and gave it to his son.

"Don'y worry, Sun Bear, I know you'll get your chance."

* * *

_Age 12_

Hino was punching and kicking a practice dummy, growling while he did. Just then he formed an ax and sliced the dummy's head off. "Troubled, Sun Bear?" Hino turned to glare and the teen, a black-haired teen with a head band.

"Yeah, I'm troubled, my parents were murdered three years ago and the still haven't found the monster!"

"Sun Bear, you and I both know that the spirits will lead you to him, for the murderer, is not a mortal man."

"Yeah, yeah, Night Wolf." Hino said, scratching his head. "That whole 'the spirits shall guide us' mystic stuff, may work for you and the others, but right now, I just wanna see him rot in a cell, get it?" Night Wolf shook his head.

"Your anger is misguided and it will destroy you." Hino just scoffed.

* * *

_Age 18_

Hino was sitting outside with Night Wolf, reading a letter and smiling. _"'Hino Sun Bear Akiharo, you have been chosen to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament, taking place in five years time, an agent will pick you up and guide you to the island the tournament is on, until then train, for the foes you will face will be merciless.'_

"Hell, yeah, I'm in." Hino said, smirking

"We must begin training immediately, Sun Bear." Night Wolf stated.

"And you're sure, that tattooed, albino, bastard is there- what was his name again?"

"Quan Chi, and yes he is there, the spirits have told me so." Hino rolled his eyes.

"Right, listen, Night Wolf, we'll need a way to get me to fight, Quan Chi."

"I do not believe the spirits would tell me where Quan Chi is, so you wouldn't get a chance at avenging your parents."

Just then a small blue-haired woman walked over to Hino. "Hino, do you mind if I speak to Night Wolf?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Daichi." Hino left, not seeing Daichi glare at Night Wolf.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, gritting her.

"I know you are furious, but if I do not help, Sun Bear , then his thirst for vengeance will destroy him."

"And you really think this guy, Quan Chi, is at this tournament?" Night Wolf nodded, getting a sigh from Daichi. "Just... keep him safe all right?"

"Do not worry, for both the spirits and our ancestors will protect us."

* * *

_Age 23_

Hino was dressed in an open black jacket, dark green shirt, grey jean, black boots and brown bracers, he also had red fangs paited on his face. He nervously checked the straps on his bracers. "Relax, Sun Bear, the tournament has not even begun."

"Yeah, I know, it's just what Daichi said, before we got on."

"Ah, I see, you are worried about a future challenge."

"Of course, I'm worried, she told me she was pregnant and I,just- I mean, I'm not exactly fatherly material here."

"I am sure you shall be an excellent father to you children." Hino gave Night Wolf a skeptic glance.

"Let me guess the spirits told you?"

"No, the spirits do not tell me everything, but I believe in them, just as I believe in you." Hino was surprised, then smiled.

"Thanks, Night Wolf."

"Kombatants, we will be arriving on the island shortly."

"All right, good luck, Night Wolf."

"May the spirits watch over you, Sun Bear."


End file.
